The New Alice
by oasis2450
Summary: A Girl wakes to a place she doesn't recognize, but the man before her says she's been here. sorry, summary's aren't my forte... Might turn to adventure romance..


**A/N: hey guys, Oasis2450 here… if any of you read any of my previous work you should be somewhat familiar with how I write, Romance normally… but I thought I might try to step outside my bounds for once, and in doing so I apologize ahead of time for it being terrible.**

**...**

The girl opened her eyes tentatively, like waking up from a lucid dream. Inspecting the area around her, she noted that she was in a small chasm, when she looked up, she saw a normal sky, with an abnormal ring of clouds around where she had awoken. She sat up and asked the question most would ask when they wake in a strange and unfamiliar place.

"Where am I?" the girl asked in a sweet voice that could cause even the darkest of hearts to soften and flutter in response.

"I don't think the question is appropriate for the current situation my dear," said a charming masculine voice.

"Who's there?" the girl asked in a higher tone then she meant to.

"What? I am shocked that you do not remember me my dear, for I was hoping you would at least recall when you woke this time," the voice said, rather arrogantly, the girl noted.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to offend you, but who might you be?" the girl asked the strange voice while getting to her feet.

"I suppose, if I must reintroduce myself," The voice paused. Suddenly, a slight mist formed and swirled in a peculiar way until it started to take form, slowly a foot, then a pair of legs, then a human altogether, but not quite, something seemed off about the blonde man before her. He had spikey, dirty- blonde hair, alarmingly deep blue eyes, and a devilish smirk, he was wearing an, almost black, purple suit, yet something still felt off about him, then the girl noticed, on the top of his head, was a pair of dark, almost black, cat ears. "Many know me as Cheshire, the singer of songs, teller of tales, merchant of mischief, the list goes on, but you my dear, will always know me as Allen," Allen said to the girl.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Allen," The girl curtsied.

"Ah, so polite, i think i like this Alice the most," Allen remarked to himself more than the girl.

"What was that Allen?" the girl asked Allen curiously.

"Nothing my dear, what do you call yourself this time 'round my dear?" Allen asked looking at her curiosly.

"My names Rillaine, Rillaine Kagamine," Rillaine said proudly.

"Ah such a lovely name Rillaine, its a pleasure to meet you again on this time 'round," Allen said, bowing deeply.

"I don't know what you mean by this time around, my names always been Rillaine," Rillaine said confused. Allen walked up to Rillaine and put his hand on her shoulder and said.

"This may come as a shock to you Rillaine, but this isn't the first time you've been to this place before."

"What do you mean Allen? I've certainly never met you before, nor have I been to this place before either," Rillaine said stubbornly.

"Alright, believe what you will Rillaine," Allen said, looking away as the birds chirped, then suddenly he looked back at Rillaine with a wide, almost inhuman grin and asked, "Won't you join me and the Mad Hatter for tea?"

"Quite early to ask me to tea, don't you think? After all, you did just learn my name Allen," Rillaine said humorously.

"I-I didn't mean it like that my dear," Allen said, flustered and stuttering.

"I was only making a joke Allen and I suppose I could," Rillaine said, holding back laughter.

"Ah, the Mad Hatter should be pleased to see you again Rillaine," Allen said, offering his arm to Rillaine, as he led Rillaine out of a small opening in the Chasm to reveal an odd forest filled with strange sounds, sights, smells and colors.

"I welcome you to wonderland Rillaine."

...

_Rillaine: Rin_

_Allen: Len_

_for those of you who haven't figured it out.._

_..._

**A/N: So, what'd you guys think, any good? Should I just scrap it and start new? Please review and tell me what you guys and gals think, I can't improve if you don't tell me what I need to improve.. also, I might sway this fic into a bit of romance, but I'll try to keep it on track as much as possible… oh, and before I forget, please P.M. me if you have suggestions for me on upcoming chapters… anyways, as always Review and keep on reading.. Tatty-Bye!**


End file.
